


Darkness

by TricksterInTheShadows



Series: Mumford and Songs Sonfics [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic, mumford and sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterInTheShadows/pseuds/TricksterInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a darkness within his soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Darkness

_Together we can see what we will find_

_Don’t leave me alone at this time_

_For I’m afraid of what I will discover inside_

Loki, no matter what others thought of him or what they imagined, did not enjoy the time he spent alone in his cell.  He did not like the shadows he had used to aid him, that now suffocated him. He did not like the small amount of light that entered the space and highlighted a small square of the ground, taunting him about the outside world.  He did not like the hall ways that lead to his dirty cell for it stretched for too long and seemed endless.

 

But worst, he hated to be left alone within the horrible room.  Alone, the nightmares and terror of the night were awakened and sprang to life. The images of his fears seemed real and vivid. Alone, the thoughts in his head spilled out like a flood and drove him to insanity. Alone, the cell felt colder and emptier than it really was.

 

And, alone, he could see within himself, to what he really wars.

 

And that caused the most fear within his cold heart and the shreds of his mind.

_Within the fragile substance of my soul_

_And I have filled this void with things unreal_

_Darkness is such a harsh term, don’t you think_

_And yet it dominates the things I seek_

Within himself he recognized the things of his past. He saw the lies and the tricks that he had spun so skilfully and cruelly. He saw the destruction and horror he always left behind him, the ruins of what was. He saw the pain and grief that others had suffered by his hands; he saw their blood taint his body. He saw the memories where he and been blind.

 

And then he saw the other half of himself. He saw the scars of the lies of other and the tricks that he was the fool in. He saw the destruction other shad done to his soul, the pain they had caused him. He saw the emotions his heart had felt at the hands of others and the feelings others had always misjudged into something horrible and evil.  He saw how sometimes, he saw more than anyone else ever could.

 

He saw it _all, all the darkness._


End file.
